1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mops.
2. Prior Art
Some mops are provided with a built-in sprayer for applying a cleaning fluid to the floor in front of the mop head. The container for the fluid is usually attached to a stem between the handle and the mop head. A pump is attached to the bottle to deliver the cleaning fluid through a long tube to a nozzle at the center of the mop head. However, attaching the fluid container to the stem makes the handle too heavy to hold. Also, when the pump becomes worn out, the mop is rendered useless. Further, the one-piece stem is more difficult to ship, display, and store.
The objects of the present mop are:
to provide a mop head with a replaceable cleaning pad for mopping a floor;
to provide a spray bottle for applying a cleaning fluid in front of the mop head;
to position the spray bottle in the mop head for reducing the weight of the handle, and for helping press the mop head onto the floor;
to enable easy replacement of the spray bottle; and
to provide a collapsible stem between the handle and the mop head.
The present mop is comprised of a handle, a stem extending from the handle, and a mop head connected to the lower end of the stem by a hinged joint. The stem is comprised of plural collapsible sections or a single non-collapsible section. A trigger is hinged to the handle. A spray bottle is positioned in the mop head. A cable is connected between the trigger and a spray mechanism on the spray bottle, and is positioned through the stem and hinged joint. A spring is connected between the trigger and the inner end of the handle to enable the cable to be pulled away slightly from the handle for collapsing the stem. A nozzle on the spray bottle is positioned towards one side of the mop head, and angled to spray the fluid at an acute angle across the front of the mop head. A replaceable cleaning cloth or pad is detachably secured to the mop head.